Guarding Love
by Jaal Ama Darav
Summary: "Sakura, he knows. And he will use it against you."


**Guarding Love**

**A/N- 1,000 words or less promptfic. **

**This is a dialogue practice promptfic taking place after the Archon's flagship. **

* * *

Sakura Ryder stood in front of the holographic pedestal near the door to the garage. Black hair, blue eyes, chocolate brown skin, and in her white and blue Andromeda Initiative uniform.

Around the pedestal the Pathfinder team along with Lexi stood.

The holographic pedestal showed the uploaded data from the datapad on it- the memory flashes when she was killed by SAM and revived. Worse, the Archon, via injecting a biological transmitter into her bloodstream, saw the memory flashes as well.

After it concluded, showing the last 'ghost image' right before SAM killed her; Cora Harper, standing on the other side of the pedestal, placed her hands on the pedestal and turned her eyes to Ryder. "Sakura, he knows. And he will use it against you." Her voice became grave. "He'll likely lay a trap to lure you, Jaal, and whoever else is with you into it."

Sakura sighed. "I know. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared." She turned her attention to her Angara teammate and lover, Jaal Ama Darav with a worried look on her face. "Heard the Archon saying he was going to...Exalt you."

Jaal turned his attention to her, blue eyes looking into Sakura's eyes, Sakura could see the fear. "And I don't want to go through that, again." He turned his attention to the others. "It wasn't just the horrors we saw happening to the Salarians, or Sakura having to temporally die, that affected me so much." He paused, steadying himself. "The Archon...was taking his time and enjoying our terror and discomfort. That skkutting stars-damned smirk of his..." He voice was shaking. "He told me he was going to Exalt me, and make Sakura and Peebee watch. I was staring pure evil right in the face. Tried to use my bioelectric field...but that force field prevented me from attacking the Archon."

Sakura placed a hand on Jaal's shoulder. "We'll make him pay for that, wipe that smirk off his face."

Peebee's fists clenched and her shoulders were tensed, her biotic aura glowed for a moment. "That force field can contain biotics as well. Never before have I ever had a deep desire to tear someone apart, bit by bit, with my biotics and make them suffer, and yet my biotics couldn't reach outside the field. If I was able to..." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Goddess-damned asshole, he lays another finger on any of my friends again, and he'll wish he never came to this cluster."

Drack grunted. "I've seen people like this sadistic pyjak." He looked over everyone in the room. "I will learn the Human sport, basketball, rip the Archon's 'halo' right off his head, and teach my future great-grandchildren the sport using it as the goal." He paused, his voice grave. "Be careful, kid. Individuals like these, I've seen in the Milky Way. They're dangerous, and when pushed...things get a hundred times worse than a thresher maw chasing after you while you're in a vehicle trying to escape."

Sakura nodded. "I see what you mean. Push a dangerous individual into a corner, and they get desperate. And for some, there is no low they won't stoop to, even if it means destroying everything and killing everyone."

Cora nodded. "I've seen them too when I was with my Asari Commando unit. When pushed, often they tried to hurt as many people as possible on the way down, seen them try to kill as many as possible, or destroy as much as they can before they go down.

Liam's sigh was heard, loud. "Drack is right, Cora too." He placed his hands on the pedestal. "I've spoken to Angara who have lost loved ones to the Kett…the worst..." He steadied himself. "...are always the parents who lost their children." He looked at Sakura, a serious look on his face. "I've heard stories of loved ones being snatched away by the Kett while those who told me could only helplessly watch. I can't...even imagine how painful that would be. We have to be careful, so that doesn't happen to any of us, to you."

Vera nodded. "As I said before, If the Kett got their hands on Sid...I'd..." She closed her eyes. "I'd do anything to get her back, tear right through them."

Sakura turned her attention to Vetra. "Same here. If the Kett got their filthy claws on Scott, or Jaal, or anyone here, I'd carve a path of biotic fury to get them back."

Lexi looked over everyone. "We're certainly in very dangerous times. Drack and Cora are right about the type of individual we're dealing with, though we've never had to deal with a monster who was transforming others into their kind. And that is what makes this all so much more dangerous." She paused, a serious look on her face. "I would recommend exercising caution, never know what he will do next."

Sakura nodded. "Agreed there, Lexi. We're dealing with an extremely dangerous foe." She paused. "Anything else?" After replies of 'no', "Dismissed."

As the others headed off to their duties, Sakura turned to Jaal, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay? I know that wasn't easy, at all. Everything that happened..."

Jaal sighed. "I will be, just need time."

"Understandable." Sakura paused. "I will be in the cockpit with Kallo if you need anything. Need to check on him, can't be easy for him seeing what the Kett did to his people."

Jaal nodded. "Thank you, darling one."

As Jaal headed down the ramp, Sakura made a promise.

_I won't let the Archon get his filthy claws on you. _


End file.
